The invention relates generally to external combustion engines and more particularly to a rotary fluid pressure engine having only three moving parts and these moving parts are normally operated only by working fluid under pressure.
Prior art relating to external combustion engines of the rotary type generally operated by compressed air, steam or other working fluids under pressure, are of two general types. One type employs pistons of various shapes rotating in annular chambers with various mechanical means used to divide the chambers into compartments, while other mechanical means inject fluid under pressure into the various compartments. The prior art types are all characterized by levers, gears, rotating disks, springs, cam operated valves, gates, rollers, belts, pulleys and various other mechanical methods and devices to cause the fluid under pressure to exert pressure on the working surface of a piston during its power cycle.
A second type of rotary external combustion engine of the prior art employs one or more eccentric rotors with a reciprocating stator in annular chambers utilizing various mechanical elements such as rods, cranks, worm or helical gears to introduce operating fluid into the chamber between the rotor and the stator. Exhaust ports are located within an annular chamber forward of the eccentric rotor contact point with the annular chamber.
Typical examples of the prior art directed to the above noted types of rotary external combustion engines can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 605,564; 614,107; 669,447; 723,242; 777,417; 1,158,325; 1,293,459; and 3,739,754.